


Diamond In The Rough

by ClosetLibra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Sailor Moon Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetLibra/pseuds/ClosetLibra
Summary: Based on Sailor Moon Crystal Ep. 24. With Prince Demande about to activate the two silver crystals, all seems lost for the sailor soldiers and 30th century earth. How will Sailor Moon defeat Black Lady, and what will become of the possessed Tuxedo Mask? Will she be able to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the universe? A reimagining of the Black Moon Arc ending and final battle.





	Diamond In The Rough

**Author's Note:**

> '…' = thoughts
> 
> "..." = speech
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal. This story was written by a fan for fun.
> 
> A/N: This one-shot is based on Sailor Moon Crystal episode 24. All of the events in the episode happen, so this story starts off right after Prince Demande steals the two silver crystals and is about to touch them together, which will destroy the world.
> 
> This is a "What if...?" scenario I thought of after watching episode 24.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Usagi. She lay motionless on the hard ground and was dressed in only her school's sailor uniform. Tuxedo Mask had viciously attacked her and stolen her transformation brooch with the intention of handing over the past's silver imperium crystal to their depraved daughter, Black Lady.

A part of Usagi still couldn't accept that the little girl she had just met, but grown to love had become such a monster, the darkness having completely consumed her soul. When Sailor Moon had first seen the shocking new form of her child, she had hoped that Chibiusa could still be saved.

However, after the red-eyed witch launched a third black crystal, essentially dooming Crystal Tokyo and destroying her home, along with all the people who lived there, the blonde knew that innocent Chibiusa was gone. The once pure and lighthearted princess was swallowed by the darkness and her own shameless desires.

Helpless and vulnerable in her non-transformed state, Usagi could only watch in shock as Prince Demande snatched away both silver crystals from Black Lady's grasp and threatened to take them all down with him. She could see the madness and pain in his eyes. Wise Man had destroyed his life, and taken his family and comrades from him.

Honestly, she almost felt relieved. Wasn't it better to all die together than watch her daughter slaughter her friends, brainwash her father, and kill her own mother in cold blood?

Usagi closed her eyes, prepared for the end, when she suddenly heard Sailor Pluto yell "Dead Scream!" and unleash her attack on an unsuspecting Prince Demande.

He was able to dodge the attack, but lost his hold of one of the silver crystals, and it rolled toward Usagi's still form. Using the last burst of energy that she had left, she grabbed the crystal and shouted "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Nothing happened.

Usagi was holding the future version of the silver crystal, which meant that she couldn't use its power. Her heart sank as she heard Black Lady's shrill laugh echo through the air. "Hohoho! Looks like your time's up, Sailor Moon! This is the end for you and darkness will finally reign supreme!"

.

"Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto begged, moving toward her unrecognizable friend. "Please, stop! You must come back to your senses. You're a princess of the Silver Moon family. Crystal Tokyo is your home!" Setsuna pleaded desperately with her, but the pink haired woman's expression remained cold.

"Pluto, you're just like everyone else," Black Lady accused, pointing an angry finger at her long-time friend. "You just saw me as a stupid child, unworthy of being the Princess. I was never good enough!"

A blast of dark energy shot out of her hand, hitting Sailor Pluto in the chest and throwing her back, the time glaive landing with a clatter by her head. "I'm tired of all your lies. Small Lady is dead. Black Lady is the rightful ruler of this new dark world. I only need Endymion by my side and nobody else!"

Watching his precious daughter engulfed by her insanity, King Endymion felt his heart crack into pieces, unable to do anything in his holographic form. Like usual, he depended on his wife to save the world and future Mamoru mentally pleaded 'Please, Usako. Please, wake up and rescue our daughter from the darkness. Help Sailor Moon use the silver imperium crystal in your place and save the future!'

.

The crystal palace began to glow brightly, and soon Usagi felt an almost painful hotness spread throughout her body, the heat coming from the future silver crystal gripped in her hand. Power swelled within her and she knew that Neo-Queen Serenity was feeding her energy through their connection.

Before any of the others could react, Usagi yelled "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" and transformed.

Prince Demande stood mesmerized and unable to take his eyes off the shining sailor soldier. The pitiful girl who had looked so defeated just a moment earlier had disappeared, and in her place stood a confident and powerful young woman, who possessed a determination and fierceness in her presence. 'Truly beautiful,' he thought, watching the blonde warrior wield the power of the future silver crystal.

"How can this be?!" The Wise Man exclaimed, his fiery glare burning into the planet below. "The past Princess should not be able to use what belongs to the future Queen! This is not possible!" he continued to scream, the malice in his voice causing everyone except Sailor Moon to fall back in terror and dread.

Her fists balled up in anger, Black Lady also lashed out at the young figure of her mother. "How dare you try to take what's mine! Why can't you just let me have what I want? You never loved me!"

The other sailor soldiers and King Endymion shouted her name, but Sailor Moon ignored all the noise and concentrated on controlling the silver crystal. She could feel Neo-Queen Serenity's guidance and power surging through her, and Usagi could sense the sleeping queen create a mental link between them.

'Sailor Moon.' The Queen's mature voice echoed in her younger self's mind. 'You must end this. There is only one way to undo the destruction that Black Lady and the Wise Man have committed.'

'What should I do, Queen?' Usagi questioned, reeling from the effort to control the power of two people. 'How can I save Chibiusa and free Mamo-chan from her control? How do I defeat Wise Man?'

'It's too late. Black Lady's actions are irreversible. The three black crystals will destroy Crystal Tokyo and all of its inhabitants. The 30th century is doomed to be drowned in darkness. This future is lost.' Neo-Queen Serenity confessed, her voice laced in sadness and despair for her fallen daughter and queendom.

'Then how can I save everyone?' Sailor Moon asked, a grim thought crossing her mind. 'She couldn't possibly mean...' She opened her eyes to witness the destruction in front of her, the three black crystals glowing menacingly in the background.

Black Lady cursed at her, while the other sailor soldiers fought a losing battle against a planet-sized Wise Man who only laughed at their ineffective attacks. Waiting for the perfect moment to counter-attack, he collected the power of the black crystals to deal the finishing blow, and absorb the two silver crystals to make himself unstoppable.

.

Usagi saw King Endymion standing helplessly beside an injured Sailor Pluto, both their expressions tinged in anguish, the inevitability of their situation clear to them. Even with the use of the silver crystal, 30th century earth was already too far gone to recover, and they only hoped that Sailor Moon would be able to stop Wise Man from killing everyone left, and rescue Chibiusa from his influence.

Prince Demande's attention never left the young monarch's form. He watched as she transformed and seemed to go into a trance, the power of the future silver crystal protecting her from Black Lady's dark energy attacks. His hand gripped the past's silver crystal still clutched in his palm, as he witnessed the vision of Neo-Queen Serenity overlap with Sailor Moon's younger form.

'This is the end for all of us. I was a fool to trust Wise Man. This wasn't what Saphir and I envisioned. This isn't what I wanted...' He was the only one who noticed Sailor Moon open her eyes and scan the bleak situation they were in.

In the end, her gaze always landed on her greatest love, Mamoru. She studied Tuxedo Mask's doll-like existence, his eyes blank and body unmoving, even as those around him fought for dominance.

It was as if his soul had left his body; Black Lady was completely in control of her once kind and gentle lover.

She couldn't do it. Sailor Moon was in denial and unwilling to accept the underlying message behind Neo-Queen Serenity's words. 'I can't hurt Mamo-chan or Chibiusa. There must be some other way. How can I hurt my loved ones? Even if Chibiusa is gone... I can't lose Mamo-chan too. Please... No.'

At that moment a final blast of dark energy threw back the inner sailor soldiers, their bodies too broken to fight any longer. "Usagi-chan..." They all called out to her, knowing the battle was coming to an end.

'I understand how you feel. My heart is broken as well. We are the same, Usagi.' She heard the Queen's grief, and tears rolled down her cheeks. 'But this is the only way. All the lives lost... The future of the universe... Wise Man will not stay in the 30th century. If we don't end this now, nowhere will be safe.'

Sailor Moon knew that her future self was right. There was only one way to save the universe. She had done it before to vanquish Queen Metalia, and now she was being called to make the greatest sacrifice once again.

Destiny was truly cruel to the Princess of the Moon.

The pain was too great to handle alone, but Neo-Queen Serenity's courage and strength empowered her to make the hardest decision that she had and would ever make as the champion of love and justice.

Guardian of the earth and universe.

Sailor Moon reached her right arm into the air, drawing the attention of everyone around her. Using the power of the silver crystal to summon the Holy Moon Sword, she grabbed it by the hilt and transitioned into an attack stance, as Black Lady cackled at her, "Do you think that toy blade can beat me? Just try!"

'I'm sorry Chibiusa...' the blonde thought, tears pooling in her eyes. Turning her attention away from her tragic daughter, Usagi gazed into the lifeless eyes of her first love. He stood facing her, but there was no recognition in his expression, and the cracked moon scepter still hung limply in his hand.

Tears cascading down her face, Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Mask one last time. A moment later, the moon warrior swiftly lunged forward and stabbed the blade into his chest, her heart shattering in the process. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered.

Mamoru's eyes went wide and he looked at the crying woman in his arms. The fog lifting and his memories coming back to him, Tuxedo Mask dropped the broken moon scepter and the embodiment of their love. A few cherished moments later, Mamoru lifted a gloved hand to touch his lover's cheek.

"Usako... I love you. Forever..."

The light in his eyes faded and he slumped in her arms, as Sailor Moon sobbed into his chest, unwilling to leave his side. "No! Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I love you!"

Everyone stared at the couple in complete shock, unable to grasp what had just occurred. Black Lady sunk to her knees and began to cry loudly, her fists pounding against the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO! Mamo-chan! He was finally mine! He can't be dead! He can't leave me!"

Her mouth agape, Sailor Pluto watched the scene unfold in silence. Her mind had not yet processed Tuxedo Mask's death and the weight of the ramifications had not hit her yet.

"I see... So, that was your decision. I understand. I... I love you, Usako." She turned to find King Endymion looking away from the younger version of himself and gazing up at the shining crystal palace that protected the Queen.

Pluto noticed the King was getting even more transparent and suddenly she realized that he was fading away. "King Endymion!" she shouted, drawing attention to them.

The vanishing monarch just smiled at his friend, a deep sorrow etched on his handsome features. "Take care of all of them, Setsuna. She will need your support. Do not fault her for doing what needed to be done."

With that, King Endymion vanished and they all heard Black Lady cry out in fear. With the death of her father's past self, she would never be born, and so the pink haired princess began to disappear as well. "This can't happen! Wise Man! Do something!" she demanded, but Wise Man was also suffering from the turn of events.

Because Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask never married and established Crystal Tokyo, his existence was also called into question and he could feel himself losing power and fading.

"Moon Queen! I will destroy you for this!" The Wise Man channeled what was left of his energy to attack the mourning Sailor Moon, but before he could act, both Black Lady and he ceased to exist.

What was left in their wake was a dead planet.

The dark crystals no longer sucked life from the earth, but their destruction was complete. Planet earth was barren, with all life except for them exterminated.

.

The light shining from the crystal palace dimmed and a hush fell over the group. With the defeat of their enemies, everyone turned to their leader for guidance. Sailor Moon sat with Tuxedo Mask's lifeless body wrapped in her arms, her sobs drifting quietly through the air.

The other sailor soldiers stared at her in compassion, their hearts going out to their mourning princess. She had saved them all at the expense of her own happiness. Without Endymion, there was no Chibiusa, and no Crystal Tokyo.

This dark version of the 30th century was no more, and the future was once again uncertain.

Wise Man. The Black Moon Clan. Black Lady. All of the death and destruction they caused... After everyone returned to the past, the current 30th century would unfold and recreate itself. Sailor Pluto understood why her ruler had chosen to do what she had done.

But Setsuna mourned the loss of her only friend, Small Lady; and her first love, King Endymion. She too had lost the ones most dear to her heart, and she gripped her glaive tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"Usagi-chan."

Luna was the first to approach the devastated princess and attempt to console her. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. Mamoru-kun was a good man. He... He loved you. It will be okay. All of us are here for you."

"I can't live without him." Sailor Moon whimpered, her forehead resting against her lover's cold cheek. "There's nothing left for me now. I've saved the universe again... But at what cost? Why do I always have to be the one to suffer? Why can't I... Why can't I be happy for once? With the one I love most."

She kissed him lightly on his cold lips, her tears spilling onto his pale face. A moment later, a bright light erupted from Mamoru's still form, and his body began to disintegrate into particles of golden light.

"No! Don't leave me! Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out and tried to grab onto his quickly vanishing body.

It was no use. The remains of Tuxedo Mask and the Holy Blade faded out of existence. In his place, a brightly shining golden crystal landed in Sailor Moon's outstretched hands and a familiar warmth swept through her.

'Mamo-chan' she thought, cradling his last gift against her chest, more tears slipping down her beautiful face. 'I love you, Mamo-chan. Prince Endymion. My King...'

'Thank you, Usagi. For always being so strong. Farewell... My dear brave self.' Sailor Moon heard the Queen's voice in her mind and a few moments later, the crystal palace began to fade away.

As soon as Neo-Queen Serenity was gone, they all felt a dangerous rumbling, as the 30th century began to collapse.

"We must leave now! If we don't, we'll be sucked into a void of non-existence. This future will cease to exist!" Sailor Pluto warned them and summoned the time gate.

Opening the doors to lead them to safety, she turned to see Sailor Moon still sitting on the ground where Tuxedo Mask had perished. "Princess! We must go! Hurry!"

Usagi did not budge. She knew they had to flee, but her body wouldn't move. Her heart was broken and escaping to the past without her love seemed meaningless. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and dash toward the doors of time.

Prince Demande did not completely understand why he had not disappeared along with Black Lady and the Wise Man, but decided he could ask questions when they weren't in mortal danger. He launched them through the gate, followed closely behind by the sailor soldiers, Luna and Artemis.

.

The doors snapped shut and everyone exhaled a breath of relief. They were alive. They still existed. Even though they had lost much, living meant another chance. The inner sailor soldiers all hoped that their Princess would eventually heal and recover from the loss of her Prince.

Not now, but one day...

They all turned to find Usagi in her un-transformed state and slumped in Prince Demande's arms. The sailor soldiers tensed and moved into battle formation. It hadn't registered during the chaos, but now that they weren't in any immediate danger, everyone realized that one of their enemies was still alive and he had their leader in his clutches.

"Release her, Prince Demande! You no longer have the power of the dark crystal on your side!"

"Relax." The silver haired man snapped, lowering the limp form of Usagi to the ground. "She just passed out from exertion. You're right, I'm harmless now. Without the black crystal... I have no power."

"But I still have this." He announced, revealing the past's silver crystal to the group. "A truce. I will return your precious silver crystal in exchange for clemency. The 30th century is no more... I have nowhere to return."

"That's not our problem!" Sailor Jupiter ground out and readied her thunder attack.

"You are part of the reason why Crystal Tokyo no longer exists!" Sailor Mars accused him.

"We won't let you get away with what you've done." Sailor Mercury announced.

"Prepare yourself for death." Sailor Venus threatened and pulled out her 'love me' chain.

Prince Demande feared that this would be the end for him, when he noticed Princess Serenity stir from the corner of his eye. Getting to her feet, her face worn from exhaustion and sorrow, she looked to her remaining loved ones. "Stop, everyone. We can't kill him."

"Usagi-chan!" Luna exclaimed. "He's the leader of the Black Moon Clan. He attacked Crystal Tokyo and put Neo-Queen Serenity into a coma! He is the one who orchestrated all of the destruction!"

"No." Usagi said firmly, surprising everyone, including the silver Prince. "Yes, Demande's done horrible things and made us suffer. But he was also manipulated and controlled by Wise Man. He's not innocent, but he's also a victim of the dark crystal. Because of Wise Man's treachery he lost his home, friends, and family. Wise Man corrupted them all and deceived everyone. He was the real enemy."

As her words sunk in, Prince Demande stared at Usagi in a mixture of confusion, gratitude and awe. The fact that she was so kind and forgiving was hard to believe. He had heard the rumors of the Moon Queen's pure and loving nature, but always assumed they were exaggerations.

However, he now knew that the stories were true. Neo-Queen Serenity...No. Sailor Moon had a warm and generous heart.

"But Usagi-chan..." Luna attempted once more, hoping her master would reconsider. After all, what would they do with the homeless prince? They couldn't let him free. He would be their responsibility.

"No more death." The Princess commanded, turning away from the cat to address her outer planet soldier. "Why is Prince Demande still here? Now that the future has changed, what will happen to us, Pluto?"

Desperate for solace after losing everything, Usagi's eyes pleaded with the time guardian. But Setsuna could only stare back sadly, unable to provide a comforting response. "The future is constantly in flux. The future you saw is just one possibility out of millions. It was the...the one that was most likely to be your fated future. However, another one will take its place."

'A future without Endymion or Small Lady.' She thought somberly, but kept her anguish silent in fear of breaking her Princess even further.

"This is just a theory, but I believe that the past's silver crystal is what kept Prince Demande from fading away. Because it was in his possession, its link to the past kept him in existence. The void couldn't take him because he was physically tied to an item that belonged in an alternate time."

Prince Demande let the information sink in and tightened his grip on the past silver crystal. He felt conflicted. Half of him was thankful for the silver crystal's power and the fact that he was still alive. Another part of him thought he should have just died along with his brother and friends. 'Saphir...'

"Go back to the past and live your life, Princess Serenity. Even though you are in pain; even though all seems lost; I believe you can live a meaningful life. You are the champion of love and justice. The universe still needs you, Sailor Moon." The older woman's words hit her hard and Usagi looked away.

The blonde knew that Sailor Pluto spoke the truth, but the wound was still fresh, and it was hard to imagine living a good life without Mamoru by her side. 'But the universe needs me. That is my destiny.'

"Let's go home, everyone." Usagi decided, knowing it was time to part with the soldier of time. "Sailor Pluto. Thank you... For everything. For always being there for Chibiusa. Please remember her fondly."

Setsuna felt her eyes prickle with unshed tears, but nodded at her Princess solemnly. "Yes. I will never forget Small Lady. She was a joy in my life. I loved her and will always remember her sweetness."

With that, Sailor Pluto activated her time glaive and a door to the past opened up before them. Just as she was about to encourage the others to step through, a light tinkling sound caught their attention.

Diana made her way over to the group, a small smile on her face. The kitten had been in the time vortex during the final battle, so she too had not vanished into the void. "I'm still here. Take me with you."

"Diana!" Both Luna and Artemis shouted, making their way over to their future daughter. Although it was unfair, both felines were overjoyed to learn that one more life from the future had been spared.

Usagi was happy that Luna's daughter was okay, but she felt her chest constrict a little at the sight. Turning away from the heartwarming scene, her eyes met Prince Demande's lingering gaze. He seemed to be in a state of numbness, but his intense stare was strong enough to cause her breath to catch in her throat.

In a way, he was just like her. Demande had lost everything and was all alone in the universe.

While Usagi felt empathy for the solitary man, Prince Demande watched the Princess because she had become his lifeline. He had lost his planet; his dreams; his powers; his comrades; and his brother. The only aspect from his life that he still had was his admiration and complicated feelings for Serenity.

She was a beacon of light in a lonely new world and he hated to admit it, but he was terrified. If she rejected and abandoned him in the past... What would he do then? He was truly at her mercy.

Breaking him out of his dark thoughts, Usagi called out to him and said "Let's go."

Facing her, Demande saw that the other sailor soldiers had already walked through the doorway, along with the talking cat family.

Sailor Pluto waited for them patiently, her eyes silently warning him to not cause any more trouble.

He blinked and slowly followed the blonde's lead, heart pounding as he made his way to 21st century earth.

.

"We're home!" Sailor Venus shouted, happily looking up the starry night sky. It was evening in Tokyo and they had landed in the same park that Chibiusa had originally made her entrance in not so long ago.

Usagi smiled at her soldiers. Even though she was still in pain and may never recover, she was glad her friends were alive and well. The future was a mystery again, but at least she wasn't completely alone.

She then turned to Demande, who was looking around like he didn't know what to do next. 'Of course, he has no idea.' Usagi thought, understanding that the past was a whole new world for him.

'He has nowhere to go. I guess... There is one place.' Her heart felt heavy as she thought of where to take him.

"Everyone, go home. I'm going to take Prince Demande to Mamo-chan's apartment." She announced, wincing when she heard her friends gasp and start to protest.

"But, Usagi-chan! We can't let you go anywhere with him alone!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, glaring at the silver haired man. "He could still be dangerous."

"He has no powers. He can't fight me when I'm Sailor Moon." Usagi moved closer to Demande and outstretched her hand. "The silver imperium crystal. Return it to me." She demanded of him.

Demande dropped it into her open palm, knowing he wouldn't be able to use it. "My life is in your hands." He muttered, staring deeply into her blue eyes.

He felt lighter without the burden of the dark crystal earrings and his third eye. He was just a normal man, but he felt exposed without his powers.

"Look, I have the silver crystal again." Usagi returned the jewel to its rightful place in her brooch. She quickly raised her arm and shouted "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" and transformed into a fighter.

"I can take care of myself. Prince Demande is a regular human now. Trust me." She insisted, and turned away from her friends. In truth, escorting the man to Mamo-chan's was also an excuse to be alone. "Let me do this. I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't run away. I need some time to think..."

They wanted to fight with her to let them go too, but her friends knew that their princess would not reconsider her decision. Defeated, the inner soldiers requested her to to meet with them the next day to figure out their next steps together and how to handle the Prince's presence in the past.

After several minutes of concerned discussion and glares thrown at Demande, they were finally allowed to leave the group.

.

Because Demande was now human, Sailor Moon took his hand and used her strength to jump over rooftops to reach Mamoru's apartment in lightening speed. It pained her to be in his space so soon after losing him, but there was really no other place to take the wandering Prince.

Even though Mamoru Chiba was dead, he still existed in 21st century earth, and evidence of his 17 years of life still remained.

His apartment felt lived in and personal items were scattered throughout the living room. Sailor Moon and Prince Demande had gotten in through the open balcony doors. It was past midnight and both occupants of the room felt dead on their feet. But for some reason, they were reluctant to leave each other's presence.

Usagi, because she suddenly felt afraid to be alone with all of her memories of her dead lover, and Demande, because he felt uncertain about his new reality and wanted to hold on to something familiar.

"Why did you defend me? Your friends were right. I did horrible things to you. Why let me live?" He questioned, taking a seat on the large couch in the room. He unbuckled the clips of his cape, relieved when he felt the weight of the cloak slide off of his shoulders.

He was no longer the prince of anything.

"I already told you." Sailor Moon started, choosing to remain standing by the balcony, her slim form illuminated by the moonlight. "You were manipulated and lost everything because of Wise Man. He existed because of me... Neo-Queen Serenity. If it wasn't for future me, you wouldn't have suffered."

"Don't be so arrogant." Demande snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I formed my clan long before we were banished to nemesis and met Wise Man. The Queen's power making the entire human race live for hundreds of years. It's blasphemy. No one should live such a long life. You had to be stopped."

He closed his eyes, running a tired hand through his thick silver hair. "The royal family rarely ever left the confines of their crystal stronghold. If they had, maybe the Queen would've witnessed how her people suffered. Long before I was born, the man who became Wise Man led a violent revolt against our immortal monarchs. Before him, there was someone else, and so on. For as long as Crystal Tokyo existed, people rallied against the Silver Moon family, tired of their iron fisted rule."

Usagi listened to him silently, leaning against the balcony railing. "So you became the Black Moon Clan's leader because you didn't want to live a long life? That's why you chose to kill so many people?"

"Life is short because it's meant to be cherished. If you can live for hundreds of years, what's the point of having goals and living life to its fullest? The people of 30th century earth had become jaded. Some enjoyed their longevity and the queendom was prosperous, but at what cost? It took lifetimes to grow old and it was as if time had come to a stand still. Children stayed small for too long, and the old remained in their fragile and decrepit states for centuries."

He turned to stare directly at Princess Serenity, a deep frown marring his handsome features.

"It was cruel. If Neo-Queen Serenity ever stepped foot out of her castle to meet with her subjects, instead of isolating herself in an impenetrable fortress, then she would have seen the misery. If you could be young and beautiful like the royal family and sailor soldiers, then immortality may seem like a dream. But even if you look youthful, your soul grows old and tired of existing. She forced her subjects to live for far too long and banished those who defied her."

"That's why you attacked the earth and joined with Wise Man." Sailor Moon concluded, her expression sorrowful. "I suppose you have a point. It was my selfishness that made me elongate everyone's lives. I didn't want anyone to die. I don't want my loved ones to ever leave me. I wanted to be happy forever."

Usagi could guess Neo-Queen Serenity's reasoning. After all, they were the same person. Although she was the champion of love and justice, she was still a selfish and spoiled girl that didn't want to be alone. As the Queen, she finally had enough power to never have to say goodbye to her loved ones ever again. Of course, she'd use that power to give them all an eternity. A million lifetimes together forever.

'My selfishness caused all of this. I'm sorry Chibiusa. I'm sorry... Mamo-chan.' she thought bitterly, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry, Prince Demande." She said, her expression genuinely apologetic.

Demande sat in complete shock. Serenity was apologizing to him and it made no sense. Why was she blaming herself? Yes, the Queen of the future was not entirely innocent, but the young woman standing before him was not at fault.

She had sacrificed her perfect future to save the universe and him. If anything, he felt that he should thank her for sparing his life. "You never have to apologize to me."

The two gazed at each other from across the room and something undistinguishable passed between them. An empathetic energy that neither could decipher, and both chose to ignore the strange feeling.

Usagi turned her face away from him, an almost invisible tinge of pink on her cheeks. The clock showed that it was 2:00am. It had been a long and difficult battle. Sailor Moon's energy was depleted and she decided it was time to call it a night.

Glancing at the man who was still staring at her from the couch, she walked past him and into the bedroom. "Let's end our conversation for tonight. Goodnight, Prince Demande."

"Just call me Demande. I'm no longer the prince of anything."

Sailor Moon could hear the slight edge in his voice, but chose to let it go. "Goodnight, Demande-san." She closed the bedroom door and left each of them to their own restless thoughts.

Demande slumped against the couch, undoing the first few buttons of his military uniform. Using his cloak as a cover, he settled into a lying position with his face pointed toward the balcony. He could see the moon shining brightly in the night sky and his thoughts wandered back to his departed comrades.

'Esmeraude, Rubeus, Saphir... I failed you. I'm sorry that I brought you all into my madness. Saphir. Little brother. Forgive me. I couldn't protect you.' A single tear escaped his eye.

.

In the other room, Usagi was suffering from her own regrets. Everything in the space reminded her of what she had lost. Familiar textbooks were spread across the bed and personal items were scattered throughout the room.

The blonde picked up a photograph of Mamoru and her smiling brightly into the camera. "Mamo-chan..." She brought a hand up to her mouth and stifled a quiet sob.

Her fingers ran over all of the precious objects on his dresser, but stopped when they came to a small wooden chest. They were the stones left behind by Prince Endymion's generals. Mamoru had told her how he could channel his energy to call forth their spirits.

It was an intimate connection that only the Prince and his guardians possessed. Without their master, they were nothing more than pretty rocks. Usagi opened the box and stared at the colorful stones inside. She promised to pass them onto her sailor soldiers.

'Even though Endymion is gone, there are still people in this world who will remember you.' She thought sadly and closed the case. The next item she noticed was Tuxedo Mask's pocket watch. In a way, it was the first gift he had given her.

Usagi picked it up and clutched it tightly to her body. "Mamo-chan." She whispered quietly, un-transforming as she moved to sit on the corner of his bed.

Usagi felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and broken into a million pieces. She could still feel the weight of the blade as it slid through Tuxedo Mask's delicate flesh. She shuddered and pulled her knees up against her chest.

Placing her head down on top of them, she touched the golden crystal that Mamoru's body had created. It felt warm and pulsed lightly in her pocket. She wondered what kind of power it possessed.

"Mamo-chan, I love you. I'll never forget you. I'm sorry." Princess Serenity began to cry soft tears, her sobs muffled by the thick fabric of her school skirt. She didn't know how she would continue living without her love, but Usagi knew that she had no choice.

As the defender of the universe, Sailor Moon, it was her duty to continue fighting. Mamoru would not have wanted her to die or suffer forever.

"What will I do without you? I've destroyed our beautiful future together. I've killed our daughter. Mamo-chan. How can I ever be happy without you?"

Emotionally distraught, but physically exhausted, Usagi eventually cried herself to sleep.

.

The next morning Demande woke up to the sound of clattering pans and irritated grunting noises. Usagi was in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast and it was a strange sight for the ex-Prince to witness the warrior who had defeated the Wise Man scrambling eggs while wearing a pink bunny printed apron.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked, rubbing his face and getting to his feet. Walking over to the kitchen he saw that it was a disaster zone. Everything was in disarray and all of the surfaces were covered in what looked to be flour. He hesitantly picked up a stray utensil. "What is all of this?"

"Hehe." Usagi chuckled, her face covered in flour and egg residue. "I tried to make us pancakes, but that didn't work out, so now I'm just making scrambled eggs and toast. I hope you aren't a picky eater."

He was, in fact, a very picky eater, but the adorable picture that Usagi made as she tried to cook for them made Demande keep his mouth shut. "You didn't have to do this. I could find something later."

"No." She said suddenly, returning her attention to the food preparation. There was a strange tightness in her movements and voice. "I wanted something to do. If you want to help, you can set the table."

Deciding not to poke a tiger, he moved to search for the plates and silverware. After opening a few cupboard and drawers, he was able to find what they needed and quickly placed everything on the table. "Thank you." He said, as the blonde brought the food and set it between them before sitting down.

It didn't look great, but the growling sound from both their stomachs indicated that neither was in a place to choose. Eating silently, they avoided eye contact for the first few minutes.

Looking everywhere but directly at each other, they noticed different things about the person sitting across from them when they thought the other was not looking.

'The Princess is quite the voracious eater.' Demande thought to himself, noticing that the young women ate most of the food on the plate. He didn't mind though, since he still didn't have much of an appetite.

'I guess he can stay here for now.' Usagi thought, absently chewing her food.

'Even though he was only seventeen, Mamo-chan's deceased parents left him a lot of inheritance money. He owned this apartment, so we won't have to worry about rent... But he was still a senior in high school. Eventually, someone will come looking for him.'

She bit her lip in concentration, worried about the future and her decision to take responsibility for the silver haired man's life. She obviously hadn't figured it all out.

After their meal the two looked at one another expectantly, as if the other person had all of the answers. "Umm." Usagi started, slightly unnerved as Demande continued to stare at her wordlessly.

"I guess we need to get you a change of clothes. You can't go around 21st century Tokyo in that outfit. You are the same size and build as the owner of this apartment, so for now you can borrow some of his clothes."

He merely nodded as she got up and disappeared back into the bedroom. Deciding to put away the dishes while she was gone, he stopped cleaning once she returned with clothing in her arms. He took the items from her and started to undress.

Panicked, Usagi shrieked and quickly covered her eyes. "What are you doing?! Go change in the bedroom!"

Chuckling, Demande took the garments and headed for the other room. He had always been drawn to the mysterious, beautiful queen that had lived in the crystal palace, but her younger version was... cute. When he was finished changing, he came back out and gave her a moment to appraise his appearance.

"Looks good." She muttered, causing him to slightly blush from her approval. He was wearing a white button-up shirt matched with a pair of slim-fitting black pants. He looked like a normal human being, which is what Usagi was going for when she chose the outfit.

It pained her to see someone else wearing Mamoru's clothes, but she squashed her feelings out of necessity. "For now, you can wear the clothes that are in the closet. They fit, so at least we don't have to immediately worry about a new wardrobe."

"Are you okay?" Demande questioned, narrowing his eyes at her. He had guessed the owner of the apartment when he saw the photos in the bedroom. "These are your dead lover's clothes. It must hurt you to see another man wearing them."

His words sank into her heart like a sharp knife. She turned away and looked at the floor, her fists clenching at her sides. "Of course, I don't like it. But we have no choice. You, Demande-san, don't exist here, but Mamoru Chiba did. You need a new identity. For now, we'll have you stay here."

The gravity of the situation hit him then. He didn't exist in 21st century earth. Hell, this version of himself didn't exist in 30th century earth either, now that the future had changed. He frowned and glanced at his cloak, still draped over the back of the couch where he had left it.

'A prince no more.'

He returned his attention to the blonde. She was looking at him with a strange expression mixed with resentment and curiosity. "Now that you aren't wearing your Prince outfit, you look pretty young. How old are you anyway?"

Demande scoffed and shook his head. "You of all people should know that age is irrelevant. I'm a 30th century man from Crystal Tokyo, under the immortal rule of Neo-Queen Serenity. Even though I look young, I've been alive for hundreds of years. But my appearance is that of a man in his eighteenth year."

"I see." Usagi muttered. She had thought he appeared only a bit older than Mamoru, and his younger brother Saphir looked to be the same age as her love. At least Demande seemed like someone who could fit in with her friends without attracting too much attention. Maybe he would even consider university?

She was getting ahead of herself, but the possibilities for him were limitless. "I guess we'll just say you're eighteen then. We'll need to have Luna or Artemis create some false identification for you. Do you have a last name?"

"Demande. I have always been called Prince Demande." He answered abruptly and tugged at the collar of his shirt. He never spoke of his past before forming the Black Moon Clan. He had blocked it all out.

"But you weren't born, Prince Demande. What is your family name? We need a last name for your ID and documents." She argued, hoping he would give her a clue about who he was under the mask.

"Like I said, I am Demande. If you must give me a last name, just use your own. I do not mind."

Usagi blinked. Demande Tsukino? She suddenly blushed at the thought of him taking her last name. Her cheeks burning, she decided they could figure it out later. "Let's talk about this with the others..."

He thought that she was cute when her face got all red, but kept it to himself. Nodding, he followed her out of the apartment, and squinted when they got outside and the sunlight shined brightly overhead. It almost felt like a dream, but this day was the start of his life as a 21st century man.

'Goodbye, brother.'

Demande faced ahead and gazed at the blonde walking in front of him. Her hair shined golden and swished gently against her back. As he thought about a life spent in the presence of this Serenity, he suddenly felt a glimmer of hope. She had saved him and he was grateful. What could he do for her?

Demande grinned widely when she called his name and he jogged to catch up with the Moon Princess.

'Someday, I'd like to return the favor.'

.

.

.

Usagi let out a deep exhale of breath. Standing near the window of a private cottage outside of Tokyo, she raised her hands to rest them over her pregnant stomach. The air was peaceful and serene.

Her husband was on his way home after setting up an art exhibit in Ginza. He was a famous painter who specialized in surrealism and fantastic paintings that depicted futuristic worlds, chaotic wars, and beautiful palaces.

Demande Tsukino had made quite a name for himself since his first exhibition in college. He was well-known for being surly and a bit stand-offish, only opening up to his cheerful and kind-hearted wife. They were quite the opposite pair, but meshed well, and seemed genuinely happy together.

The two had married young, right after she had turned twenty. At 22, she would give birth to their first child in less than three months. Usagi already knew it would be a girl, since moon royalty were always women.

Even though the daughter she would give birth to would not be Chibiusa, she still remembered the small pink haired girl fondly. She considered Chibiusa to be her current child's older sister.

'I'm sure you would've been a great big sister.' The blonde thought wistfully, having come to peace with her lost loved ones over the last eight years. She knew they would have wanted her to be happy.

And she was.

Noticing the late time made Usagi pout. Where was her husband? She had been alone all day and missed him.

A little while later, Demande returned to their small suburban home. It still felt like some sort of dream to be married to his Serenity and expecting a child. He sometimes felt like he didn't deserve to be so happy, but Usagi would chastise him whenever he mentioned it.

Walking into the house, he was welcomed by a face full of blonde hair as his wife wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against the crook of his neck.

"Welcome home." She mumbled against his skin, eliciting a contented sigh from her husband.

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot, but if the story is positively received I might write a few more chapters to fill in the gaps between the end of the Black Moon Arc and their present married life. I'd like to cover Demande's role during other parts of the series, like when they meet Helios and the final Stars Arc.
> 
> I tried to match the dialogue style and pace of recent episodes. Things happened pretty quickly and the dialogue has always been somewhat cheesy since it's based on a shoujo manga. I tried to write in a similar style, so apologies if the story seemed a bit rushed. A lot needed to happen in one-shot.


End file.
